Forum:Sujestas (Sunido)
Épargner Traduinte "la Lupo e la Oveta", me ia encontra un problem per tradui "épargner" = "ménager"(en Eo "domaĝi"). La verbo no esiste en LFN. Donce me ia usa la verbo "cura", ma la sinifia no es esata la mesma. Esce on pote crea un verbo spesial? Ma cual? Sunido *Si me comprende bon, "ménager" sinifia "trata en un modo cual respeta la sentis de (la ojeto)". Me ta dise ce "domaĝi" sinifia normal "no desira perde o dana (la ojeto)" (oni domaĝas monon, ekzemple); en engles, esta es "begrudge", cual manca en lfn. Ma "domaĝi" pote sinifia ance "no desira ofende (algun)", cual es posable "show consideration for", "be considerate of/to" en engles. Me suposa ce "considera" no ave esta sensa en lfn. "Favore"? "Compati"? Simon *"trata jentil", "trata curante"? jorj ** "Epargner" sinifia "to spare". Patric *esce nos ave solve esta? jorj **Si, ma en tro multe modos! No cosa es ajuntada a la disionario. Simon *Esce me era o Jorj ia usa "ave" como un verbo aidante per conjuga "solve" ? Patric **Jorj ia era ala, no tu. Simon **la frase es un combina sofisticada de "esce nos ia solve esta" e "esce nos ave un solve". :-) jorj *** Donce si me dise "Me ave come bon", me dise ce me ave un bon come(-da) (en me stomaco), esta es ce me ia come bon... Final elefen encontra la conjuga romanica? Patric *** Acel cual tu dise es vera la orijin de la usa de "ave" en la verbos perfeta. Ma "ave comeda" (= posese comedas) no sinifia "ia come". Simon *sunido: otra sujestes inclui trata cauta, respeta, no dana, no feri. cualce de los aida tu? jorj **Ma opina ce la tradui la plu bon es "trata jentil". Sunido Multe Ci pote dise a me la orijin de la coda -e en "multe". Esce el veni de la parola Esperanto? Me suposa ce on ia eleje esta parola per evita un confusa con "multa". Sunido *Un bon demanda. Me suposa la mesma esplica como tu: me trova "multa" en la disionario la plu vea de lfn cual me posese. "Multa–multe" pare simil a "porta–porte". Simon tu rena ta veni Me leje en la gramatica>verbos>comandas la frases "tu renia ta veni" e "ta ce tu renia veni". Prima, la parola "renia" debe es "rena". A pos, me vole sabe esce "tu rena ta veni" = "ta ce tu rena veni"? o esce "tu rena ta veni" es un forma vea, cual ia es cambiada a "ta ce tu rena veni"? Me ia leje la arcivo multe longa sur la sinifia e la usa de "ta", e la conclui es ce "ta" es un averbo cual sinifia "en un alternativa imajinada". Ma an con esta sinifia, me no vide un comanda o un desira en "tu rena ta veni". Me comprende: "tu rena veni en un alternativa imajinada" = "me imajina ce tu rena veni". En la frase "ta ce tu rena veni", "ta" sinifia "la me desira es". Donce "ta" ave du sinifias. La disionario dise "ta" = "imaginary future tense marker", e la gramatica no dise ce "ta" es "a tense marker", el dise ce "ta" indica un moda nonreal. Ma esta moda nesesa un informa completinte per sabe esce el indica un imajina (me imajina ce), un duta (me duta ce), un desira (me desira ce), o un posible (es posible ce). Sunido *Tu conclui bon ce "ta" sinifia "en un alternativa imajinada". "Tu rena ta veni" sinifia "via regno venus" e "via regno venu". "Ta ce tu rena veni" es un ajunta resente a la lingua, e el sinifia sola "via regno venu". La difere entre "venus" e "venu" no es tan grande como on imajina: "via regno venu" sinifia "via regno venus, se la mondo estus tia, kian mi deziras" (tu rena ta veni si la mundo ta es como me desira). Esta vade car un situa desirada es un spesie de alternativa imajinada. Nota ce en engles anticin, on pote dise "we would see" (nos ta vide) per espresa la sinifia "let us see" (ta ce nos vide). Simon polis La usa de "polis" per "policeman" o "policier" es alga strana, ma per ce no? Ma en esta caso on debe coreti la esemplo en gramatica>nomes>formulas de nom: "El es la comandor de polis". Me opina ce la bon frase es "El es la comandor de polisia". Sunido *si, esta es alga strana. posable "polisior" ta es plu bon? serta, "polisia" no es vera "polis + -ia". ance, nos pote usa "ajente de polisia", como en multe linguas. regardante "la comandor...", me va cambia el. jorj *"Polisior" es un bon idea. Simon *Ance me opina ce "polisior" es un bon solve. Sunido **fada. jorj **Bon, ma nota ce "gendarme" no es sinonim de polisior franses. La "gendarmes" es soldatos ci cura la polisia en campania. La "policiers" no es soldatos, e los labora sola en urbes. En la disionario me prefere ce on scrive: "gendarme = polisior campanial en Frans", o "soldato polisial en Frans". Sunido **interestante. ce espresa conveni la plu bon? o posable nos nesesa usa "jendarme" o simil? jorj **Cada de me du definis es no completa: en la un, me no dise ce "gendarme" es un soldato; en la du, me no dise ce el labora sola en campania. Donce un parola como "jendarme" pare bon a me. Sunido **Me sujesta "polisior paramilitar" per la "gendarme" franses. Simon verbos LFN En agosto me ia lista e studia la radises verbal. *1) LFN ave 1185 radises verbal. 823 verbos fini con la letera A, 241 con la letera E, e 121 con la letera I. Ma me no ia trova un regula coerente per esplica la eleje de la vocal final. Per esemplos: per ce on ave "regretE", ma "reproxA"? per ce "deSIDE" ma "sirconSIDA"? *2) Ave ance un problem con la categoria de alga parolas. Per esemplos: "spesa" es un verbo, ma el ta debe es un ajetivo; "venta" es un nom, ma el ta debe es un verbo; "restrinje" es un ajetivo, ma el ta debe es un verbo. *3) La nom "vivisesioni" es multe strana, car el ave la forma de un verbo, ma el es sola un nom, e la coda "-sioni" no conveni per un nom. La forma coreta de esta nom es "vivisesion" como la parola "sesion" ja esistente, e la verbo corespondente es "vivisesioni". *4) LFN ave alga verbos con la prefisa "trans-": "transfusa", "transita", "transmete", "transplanta", "transpone", "transporta", ma la verbo "trascrive" no segue esta lojica. Sunido Vera, es posible ce me ia era en alga casos. Jeneral, la fini de verbos segue la fini la plu comun en la linguas romanica. "Regrete" es de franses "regretter"; "reproxa" es de espaniol "reprochar"; "deside" es de italian "decidere"; "sirconsida" es de espaniol "circuncidar"; "spesa" es un ajetivo - la disionario era, e me ia coreti el; "venta" debe es "vento" - me no sabe per ce me ia era, e per ce me ia no nota la era!; "vivisesioni" es prima un verbo (car el no es comun usada como un verbo, nos ia lista el como un nom; en esta caso, la -i es coreta, car el es un forma de sesioni, e no un forma de sesion); esta es un forma de lfn vea (me idea orijinal ia es la usa de "tra-"), e si vos prefere, nos pote cambia el a "transcrive". jorj *Me ia coreti ance "restrinje". Sur "venta" – interesante. Me ia trova sempre la spele con E aspeta alga strana, ma me ia suposa ce el ave un bon razona! Sur "transcrive", me ta prefere la spele con N car el es plu coerente, an si el conteni un grupo de cuatro consonantes, difisil per alga persones. Simon **fada. jorj *La linguas romanica ave un verbo per dise ce la venta sofla: en franses "venter", en espaniol "ventar", en portuges "ventar". Donce me comprende ce "venta" es un verbo, como "pluve" o "neva", de cual on oteni la nom "venta". La forma "venta" per la nom es multe bon, ma on debe considera "venta" como un radis verbal. Sunido **a, bon! posible esta ia es la orijin de la usa de -a. me sujeste ce nos continua usa -a, e fa "venta" un radis verbal. jorj ***Me acorda. E alora nos no va nesesa plu la verbo "venti". La usa transitiva de "venta" va sufisi. Simon ***Me no es serta ce on pote sutrae la verbo "venti", car "venter" no sinifia "ventiler". Cuando un sala es plen de fuma, on venti el. "Venta" es un verbo nontransitiva como "pluve". "venti" es un verbo ergativa, cual sinifia "reseta o fa reseta venta en un loca". Sunido ***Me pensa ce nos pote dise "la sielo ia pluve sene", cual es per dise ce "la sielo ia causa ce sene pluve". Ma tu razona bon: la sinifia transitiva de "venta" ta es "causa ce ___ venta". Cuando on venti un sala, la sala no venta. "Venti" es bon formida de la nom "venta" (cual es formida de la radis verbal "venta"). Simon ***pos plu pensa, me nota ce nos ave ja un parola per la ata de la venta: sofla. e me nota ce venta no opera en un modo paralel a pluve: la pluve no pluve. me revade a me pensa orijinal: venta debe es vento. jorj ***Esce tu pote esplica per ce tu opina ce "venta" no opera como "neva" o "tona"? Sunido ***En me opina, la tona tona, la neva neva, e la pluve pluve. Vera, on pote razona ce "la pluve" es la nom de la ata, e ce la faor de un ata no es la ata se mesma. Ma nos vole dise ce un sona sona, no? Me comensa suspeta ce, con esta verbos, la fato ce nos pote usa la nom verbal como la sujeto de la verbo es prosima relatada a la fato ce la sujeto es normal ometeda. Me vide no contradise en dise ce "la venta venta". Cisa Jorj prefere dise ce la sielo (o la clima) pluve e neva. Simon ***"pluve" e "neva" es verbos sin sujetos (zero-valence). no cosa - no la sielo, la clima, o an la situa - "pluve" o "neva" (esetante en un modo metaforal). ma otra cosas pote "venta" (sofla) estra la venta, no? jorj ****La usas metaforal es los a cual me ia es pensante. "Pluve" e "neva" es normal sin sujeto, ma esta no proibi usa los con sujeto, cuando esta es aidos. (Simil, "core" es normal sin ojeto, ma esta no proibi se usa transitiva de ves a ves.) Simon ***Si, otra cosas sofla, ma no otra cosas venta. Per esemplo en franses on pote dise "je souffle", "le ventilateur souffle", ma on dise "il vente", como on dise "il pleut". Sunido ***Consernante la fenomenos meteorolojial, en teoria ave 3 posibles: 1) un verbo sin sujeto vera: "pluve" (il pleut), "venta" (il vente), tona (il tonne); 2) no verbo ma sola la nom de la fenomeno: "ave pluve", "ave vento", "ave neve", "ave sol", "ave tonitro"; 3) la nom de la fenomeno con un verbo ajustada: "la pluve cade", "la vento sofla", "la sol brilia", "la tonitro ruidi". La solve 3 es la plu mal, car el nesesa la usa de un verbo ajustada; plu, la frase es ambigua, car on pote comprende el en modo jeneral; la frase nonambigua ta es "la pluve es cadente", "la vento es soflante". La solve 2 es la plu simple e la plu clar. Ma ja LFN ia eleje la solve 1, donce on debe segue la mesma lojica con la verbo "venta". Sunido ***La solve 1 no vade tan fasil per "sol". Me gusta multe la solve 2, ma el no permete ajunta un sujeto cuando desirada. Simon ***la vos razona es eselente. "venta" es prima un verbo. fada. jorj *Consernante "sirconsida", la tradui franses es "circoncire" e "circoncision". La tradui espaniol es "circuncidar" e "circuncisión". La verbo franses parteni a la grupo 3, la verbo espaniol parteni a la grupo 1. Ma la nom es la mesma: "circoncision" e "circuncisión". Esta parolas rima con "décision" e "decisión". Pare a me plu coerente ce "deside" rima con "sirconside". La orijin es la mesma: la verbos latina es "de-cidere" e "circum-cidere". La verbos LFN "omiside", "patriside", "fratriside", "suiside" ave la mesma orijin. Nota ce la verbo italian es "circoncidere". Sunido **Me acorda. Simon **me anca. fada. jorj La verbo "sibila" causa un problem. El sinifia "whistle" (verbo e nom). En franses on ave "siffler" (verbo), "sifflement" (ata), "sifflet" (strumento). En espaniol on ave "silbar" (verbo), "silbo" (ata), "silbato" (strumento). En LFN "sibila" sinifia e la ata e la strumento. Un siera no es un sieri, un scopa no es un scopi. Donce on debe distingui entre la ata e la strumento. Me proposa "sibila" per la ata, e "sibileta" per la strumento, como nos ave ja "jua" e "jueta". Sunido *la nom "whistle" refere a la ata e la sona, no la strumento. nos no ave un parola per la strumento. "sibileta" es bon, o nos pote adota "pito" (de espaniol e catalan, e de portuges "apito"), o "flauteta" (de "flauta"). jorj **Pardona me, me ia crede ce "whistle" es la strumento. La parola "pito" es bon, ma me prefere "sibileta", car tal nos no crea un radis nova e tota diferente de la verbo "sibila". Me pensa ance a "jira" e "jireta". Sunido **"Sibileta" es un idea eselente. Simon **bon! fada. jorj Frota, etc *Me ave un problem con la verbo "frota". El sinifia "wipe" = "essuyer" = "viŝi", ma ance "smear" = "tartiner", "enduire" = "ŝmiri". Me no comprende per ce esta du sinifias tan diferente es traduida par la mesma verbo. Sunido **en me mente, "frota" es un parola multe estendeda, e otra parolas ajunta esatia: ***rub, scrub - frica (o frota) ***wipe off, wipe clean - limpi (par frota) ***smudge, smear - manxa (par frota) ***wipe on, smear, spread (e.g. butter) - aplica (o frota) jorj *Un tal verbo cual sinifia e limpi e manxa, no es vera usos! Si me dise: "me ia frota la plato", esce me ia limpi el o manxa el? Plu, "frotter" en franses sinifia "frica". Sunido *Un parte de la sinifia de "wipe/viŝi" es tradisional espresada par "vacui". Ma evidente esta no conveni per platos. Nota ce nos ave "un manxa frotada" per "smudge", cual es la mesma cosa como "smear". Me pensa ce nos ia ajunta "smear, smudge" a "frota" pos un discute de la difere entre "frica" e "frota" (ambos ia es definida como "rub" en la pasada). A la min aora, "frota" sinifia fundal "estende un sustantia sur un surfas par frica". La sustantia pote es limpinte o manxante; la situa clari. Ma me no es serta esce esta es la solve la plu bon. Simon *Bon, tu dise ce "frota" = "ŝmiri", donce el no pote sinifia "viŝi". Un otra problem es la usa de "frota" cual ave la sinifia de "frica" en la romanicas. Donce me opina ce la verbo "frota" es mal elejeda e debe desapare. Per la sinifia "ŝmiri" me proposa "unta". E per la sinifia "viŝi" me proposa "enxuga" como en portuges e en espaniol vea, cual sembla a la parola franses "essuyer". Sunido **(nota: me crede ce la forma coreta ta es "esuca", si on segue la orijin de la parola) **(nota: nos ia eleje "frica" per se similia a "friction") ***"esuca" es plu prosima de se orijin latina, ma plu distante de la parola catalan, espaniol, portuges, e an italian. Me ta prefere "exuga". Sunido ***Ma "esuca" ta es plu prosima a "suca", cual es etimolojial e semantical relatada. Simon me ideas: rub: use friction - frica (frota con presa, con frica) *it: strofinare, sfregare *es: fregar, refregar, frotar *fr: frotter, astiquer, briquer, fourbir, recurer *pt: enxugar, limpar, esfregar *ca: fregar, refregar *la: terere, fricare, perfricare *eo: froti scrub: clean sthg by rubbing - (limpi par frica) *it: bruschinare *es: fregar, refregar, estregar, amasar *fr: frotter, brosser *pt: esfregar *eo: frotpurigi? smudge, smear: dirty sthg - manxa (manxa par frota) *it: svabare, macchiare *es: mancha *fr: maculer *pt: lambuzar, espalhar *eo: makuli spread, smear: apply sthg - aplica (aplica par frota) *it: spalmare, ungere, stendere, aplica *es: untar *fr: etaler, enduire, appliquer *pt: barrar, besuntar *ca: untar *eo: shmiri wipe: remove sthg - limpi (limpi par frota); ance: seci *it: asciugare, strofinare, lustrare, sfregare, pulire *es: secar, enjugar *fr: essuyer, torcher, eponger *pt: esfregar, enxugar *ca: eixugar *la: siccare *eo: vishi *la verbos franses cual tu indica ave sinifias esata. Per esemplo,"astiquer" = "frotter pour faire briller", "récurer" = "frotter pour nettoyer", "brosser" = "frotter avec une brosse pour nettoyer", "tacher" = "maculer" = "faire une tache", "enduire" = "recouvrir d'une couche pâteuse", "tartiner" = "enduire du pain", "étaler" = "étendre une couche fine", "essuyer" = "frotter soit pour absorber l'humidité, soit pour enlever la poussière". Sunido **pardona. me oblida reordina alga de la parolas. ma tu e simon sabe bon la sinifias. jorj *Jorj, si me comprende bon tu ideas, tu opina ce on debe usa la verbo ajustada a la situa: frica, limpi, manxa, aplica, seci. La verbo "frota" es apena usos, car el posese tro multe sinifias, a veses oposada (limpi e manxa). Donce si me desira tradui "frota" e "frica" en franses, me proposa "frota" = "frotter", "frica" = "frotter fortement", "frictionner". **esta es esata cual me intende. jorj Aora un otra demanda: Ce sinifia "frotada"? Si on frota un plato con un frotador, la frotada es la plato. Ma si on frota un frotador sur un plato, alora la frotada es la frotador. Me suposa ce la responde coreta es "la frotada es la plato". Donce on debe ance dise "me frota la pan con la bur". Donce la bur no es frotada e no es frotable. Donce nos vide ce "frota" es diferente de "aplica", car on aplica la bur sur la pan. La bur no es frotable, el es aplicable. Sunido *Esta es ance un parte de la difere entre "viŝi" e "ŝmiri" en esperanto. On no pote "viŝi" un sustantia sur un surfas, ma sola la surfas. Ma on pote "ŝmiri" pan con bur, o (par analojia) ance bur sur pan. En lfn nos debe eleje un de estas. Simon **En la PIV me leje du sinifias per "viŝi": sinifia 1 = purigi objekton, frotante ĝin per io; sinifia 2 = purigante, forigi per frotado. Esemplo 1: "viŝi la tablon"; esemplo 2: "viŝi la polvon de la tablo". Sunido **Me vide ce tu es coreta. Me ia considera sola me esperia de la verbo "viŝi". Me opina ce la sinifia 2 no es multe usada en esperanto moderna. Ma cisa me era. Simon ***me no sabe esperanto, ma me pensa ce me acorda: on frota (e frica) un surfas, ma on aplica bur sur pan. jorj ***Bon, ci pote esplica a me ce cosa es un "pasta frotable", parola cual on trova en la disionario? Vos acorda ce un pasta no pote es frotada, e donce no pote es frotable. Esce "un pasta aplicable" ta conveni? o esce on nesesa un parola plu esata? Me ia proposa la verbo "unta" (pasta untable). LFN ave ja la verbo "unje", relatada con "unta", ma on unje un person con olio. Maxia sinifia unjeda. Donce "unjable" no conveni per la pasta. Sunido ***a, aora me vide la tu intende a supra. an si "aplica" es plu esata, nos pote ancora usa "frota", e la ojeta de "frota" es la pasta; donce "pasta frotable". on pote frota un surfas (pe la dorso de tu ami), ma on pote frota ance un pasta (o crema) sur la surfas. "frota" es un move de la manos o util cual pote es aplicada a multe cosas - un surfas o un crema, etc. per simpli, posible on pote dise (como en italian) "crema de..." per "spreadable". o, si tu prefere, on pote dise, car pastas es cuasi sempre frotable, "pasta de ceso", "pasta de figato", "pasta de..." sin cualce indica de la idea de "frotable". jorj ***Me gusta multe la idea de "crema de…" per estas. "Pasta de ceso" ta pote es malcomprendeda como "pasta (italian) con ceso". Simon **Me acorda plen con Simon sur "crema de ceso". Me no gusta vera la espresa "pasta frotable", car el sona multe strana per oreas franses. Plu, a supra Simon ia scrive: "en LFN on debe eleje un de estas". Simon intende dise ce en LFN, on debe eleje como coreta sola un construi: o la construi "me frota la bur sur la pan" o la construi "me frota la pan con la bur". Si no, on no pote comprende la sinifia de "frotada". On pote compara la situa con la verbo "instrui" o "ensenia". On instrui algun sur matematica, ma on ensenia matematica a algun. On no pote dise "me instrui matematica a algun", o "me ensenia algun sur matematica". Me opina ce consernante "frota", on debe eleje sola un construi. Un otra esemplo es la construi de la verbo "servi": on servi un bevida a algun. On no pote dise "me servi algun con un bevida". On vide ce la problem es plu jeneral ce la sola caso de "frota". Per tradui "spreadable", per ce on no usa "estendable"? Me comprende plu bon la espresa "pasta estendable". Ma, Jorj, ance la tu proposa "crema de ..." o "pasta de ..." solve bela la problem. Sunido **Si. Probable me ta eleje "frota la pan con la bur" como la model. Compara "caresa". On pote caresa un surfas (con un cosa), ma "me caresa un cosa sur un surfas" sinifia sola ce me caresa un cosa cual es ja sur la surfas, no? Simil, "frota la bur sur la pan" sujesta ce la bur es ja sur la pan. Si on comprende "frota la pan con la bur" en loca, on es cisa su la influe de engles. An en esperanto (do verbos aseta plu ce un tal strutur a veses), la sola posible normal con "froti" es "froti la panon per la butero". Simon **Si, me opina como tu. La frotador no pote es la frotada, la frotador opera como la mano, el es la estende de la mano. Donce la frotada es la cosa cual reseta la mano o la estende de la mano. Sunido **En esperanto, on ajunta la preposada "pri" (= "sur tema de") como un prefisa a alga (ma no multe) verbos, per intercambia la argumentos: "mi ĵetas ŝtonojn al vi" (me lansa petras a tu), "mi priĵetas vin per ŝtonoj" (me ataca tu par lansa petras). Ave asi alga plu esemplos de la fenomeno. La eleje de "pri" per la prefisa es bizara, e probable esta esplica per ce on no ia estende la sistem a tota la verbos. On ta pote dise, per esemplo, "mi frotas la buteron sur la pano" e "mi prifrotas la pano per la butero". Es ance strana ce ido, un lingua cual deleta en se afisas, no ia introdui un afisa per solve esta problem comun. Simon oce, posible nos prosimi a un acorda: *frota - rub ("el ia frota me dorso") *frica - rub intensely, scrub, abrade, cause friction ("el ia frica la du bastetas la un a la otra per crea un foco"; "el ia frica la petra a cuando el brilia") *manxa - smudge, smear ("el manxa se scrive par frota el") *aplica - apply, spread, smear ("el aplica la bur a se pan") *limpi - clean, wipe ("el limpi la table con un teleta") *seci - dry, wipe ("el seci se oios con un teleta") me no es tro felis con "frica": el pare ave la mesma sinifia ce frota con no plu ce un intensia plu grande. posible el ta es restrinjeda a la causa de frica (friction), como cuando on discute frenos, per esemplo. ance, me no es tro felis con "manxa". vos pensas, per favore? jorj *Me acorda sur "frica". "Manxa" sinifia "ajunta un parte susia a"; "smudge" es plu simil a "nebli". El manxa se scrive par malversa un tas de cafe sur el; el nebli se scrive par frota el. (Ma "nebli" no pare sufisinte clar. El es simple plu prosima a la intende ce "manxa".) "Aplica" pote sinifia "spread, smear" en un situa, ma si me aplica pinta a un mur, esce me "smear" el? Si me aplica inca a un paje, esce me "smear" el? En engles, "smear" sujesta ce la sustantia es alga susia o viscos. Me gusta la proposa de "unta". Simon *Cisa on ta pote usa "frota" per la move intendente de la mano, e "frica" per parla sur du cosas cual frota mecanical la un la otra (p.e. la rota frica la rua). Ma esta distingue no es multe importante, el no esiste en franses e en esperanto. La distingui es plu importante entre "frota" e "unta". Me no ave un problem con la verbo "manxa"; el conveni bon a me. Sunido *Si me versa vino sur un tapeto, me manxa la tapeto; mi makulas ĝin; I stain it. Ma me no "smudge/smear" la tapeto. Cisa me "smudge/smear" la vino cuando me frota el per atenta limpi la manxa. Si me scrive con inca, e me frota la scriveda, me "smudge/smear" la inca e la scriveda, ma me no manxa los; en loca, me manxa la paje. Si la inca ia seci ja, e me toca la paje con un mano susia, me manxa la paje, ma me no "smudge/smear" el. Estas es consetas diferente. "Unta" ta es bon per "smudge/smear". Simon *Simon, me, como franses, no susede comprende la distingui entre "stain", "smudge" e "smear". La tu esplicas no ia aida. Me disionario dise: "stain" = "tacher", "smudge" = "salir, maculer, faire une trace ou une marque", "smear" = "enduire, barbouiller; maculer,faire une trace ou une marque". Estra la sinifia "enduire, barbouiller", la otras sinifias es sinonim: tacher = maculer = salir = faire une trace. Pare a me ce "manxa" sufisi per "tacher, maculer, salir". Ma per la sinifia "enduire" me opina ce "unta" es usos. Sunido **"Stain" sinifia "descolori con un sustantia cual es difisil per sutrae". "Smear" sinifia "covre par frota con un sustantia susinte". La parola "ŝmiri" en esperanto es simil ma plu jeneral: el sinifia simple "covre par frota". "Smudge" sinifia "desclari (un scriveda o simil) par toca el ante cuando el ia seci". Estas es la sinifias xef; los ave ance otra usas minor, en cual la sinifias deveni alga plu miscada. Simon *cuando me aplica bur o jalea a me pan, me fa un ata multe simil a aplica pinta, stuco, cola, o otra cosas viscos. on pote ance usa "covre" en alga casos, pe "me ia covre la caramel con xocolada". "unta" no es nesesada. **Me pote covre un cosa con xocolada ance en otra maneras. Ma "covre par frota" es perfeta. Si la situa es clar, on pote dise simple "covre", natural. Simon *un manxa es un area peti de alga cosa cual pare susia sur un surfas. cuando on frota un cosa susia a un surfas, on manxa la surfas. on pote usa "manxa" o "frota", dependente de la idea cual tu intende asentua. o on pote dise "el ia manxa la paper cuando el frota se suscrive". *la difere entre "frota" e "frica" no es multe importante; la razona per la esiste de la parola "frica" es la nom, no la verbo. ma, car nos nesesa la nom, e la nom es clar un deriva de la verbo, nos ia ajunta la verbo! an tal, "frica" es un bon verbo per indica la frotas intensa. *como me ia dise plu temprana, "frota" es un parola multe jeneral e usos. la sinifia, si on desira es plu esata, es esta: "la move de un cosa en contata plen con un surfas (per dise, con alga frica) longa acel surfas". on pote frota la dorso de se ami; on pote aplica la bur a tu pan par frota; on pote crea un manxa par frota; on pote limpi un table par frota. si on frota me dorso, tu contata me pel direta; si on aplica bur, on frota la bur sur la pan; si on manxa un paper, on frota la inca sur la paper. la move longa un surfas es la idea sentral de frota. jorj **Me ta dise "la presa longo un surfas", car la presa es ance un parte importante de la conseta de frota. Si me frota la pan, la pan no move, ma el reseta la bur. Si me frota la bur, la bur move de sur la cotel per covre la pan. Estas pare es cosas diferente cual es miscada en engles. Ma cisa me atenta fende un capel :-) Simon ***Simon, on no frota la bur, on frota la pan con la bur, ma on aplica la bur sur la pan. No vera? Sunido ***Si, me sabe e acorda. Ma Jorj veni de dona un lista de esemplos cual inclui ancora "si on aplica bur, on frota la bur sur la pan". Esta ia confusa me. Simon *asi es me sujestas regardante la definis de la parolas cual nos discute: **frota — vt rub, scrub, wipe, smear **frica — vt abrade, cause friction, rub (one thing against another); n friction, abrasion **manxa — v stain, blemish, blot, mar, tarnish; smudge, smear; n stain, blemish, blot; smudge, smear; marking (animals, plants) **limpi — vi clean, clean up; wipe; sweep (chimney) **seci — vi dry, wither, wilt; vt dry, wipe up (e.g. a spill), wipe away (e.g. tears) *Me acorda con tota esta definis nova. Simon *aora, la defini de aplica es... — vi apply (be relevant); vt apply (make use of); n application **esta no es la sinifia coreta de "aplica". on aplica pinta, macia, caldia, etc. posible, metaforal, on aplica un regula, un teoria, un metodo. ma nos ave la parola "usa" per "make use of". e nos ave "pertine" per "be relevant". me sujeste ce la defini debe es esta: ***aplica - vt apply (paint, make-up, butter, plaster, heat, etc.); n application (of some substance) **Esce nos no ave ja la parolas "pone" e "ajunta" per esta? Ma me acorda jeneral con esta razona. Simon ****(aora me comprende per ce me malcomprende tu, simon, cuando tu dise ce "-i" sinifia "aplica"!) ****A, si! Simon ***Me acorda con la defini nova de "aplica", e me oblida la me proposa sur "unta". Ma me insiste sur la construi "algun frota alga cosa con otra cosa". Ma esta construi opera sola cuando la sujeto es un esente animada. La frota es resiproca, cuando du cosas es en contata. Me opina ce la sinifia vera de "un frica" no es "un frota forte" ma "un frota resiproca de du cosas". Me disionario engles dise: "friction = the action of one object rubbing against another". Per esemplo: "esta porte frica la solo, me debe plani el". Sunido ***Acel es un bon idea. La frica es un efeto acaso de la fisica; la frota es fada par un animada, normal con intende. Me acorda ance con tu insiste sur la construi de "frota". Simon ***bon! jorj discreta Me opina ce la parola "discrete" no conveni, car el no rima con "concreta" e "secreta", an si la orijin es la mesma. En me tradui de "Grasias, ami!", me ia coreti "discrete" a "discreta". Sunido *Me acorda. En engles, ave du parolas "discrete" e "discreet" con sinifias multe diferente, ma no tal problem esiste con "discreta" en lfn. Simon *bon. fada. jorj sentra > sentro La parola "sentra" no es esplicable par la linguas fonte de LFN: EN centre, CA centre, FR centre, ES centro, IT centro, PO centro. Me opina ce esta parola parteni a la familia vea de "angula", "cuadra", "sircula". Como per acel parolas, "sentra" debe deveni "sentro", e se ajetivo resta "sentral". Me aseta fa la cambias en nos vici, si vos aseta la altera de esta parola en la disionario. Sunido *Si, me acorda. Cisa "sentra" ia es orijinal intendeda como un radis ajetival, como en esta disionario vea. (En pasa, engles no es vera entre la linguas de fonte, an si el ia fa un influe peti a veses…) Simon **bon. jorj **esce "consentra" debe es "consentri"? jorj **La tu demanda es pertinente. El fa me duta... Pos pensa, me prefere "consentra" cual es plu natural, an si "consentri" rima con "sentri". "consentra" segue la regula cual dise ce la coda es -A cuando la verbo orijinal parteni a la grupo un. Sunido **Per favore pardona me, me ave denova un otra demanda simil. Per ce on dise "aparatA", cuando on dise en italian "apparatO", en espaniol "aparatO", en portuges "aparelhO", en latina "apparatU" (forma ablativa), e en franses "UN appareil". Sunido